Lips (Under the Desk)
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Emma is under Regina's desk when Robin comes to beg for Regina back. Meh, that's the best description I can really give you.


_This is the story from day 5 of the 30 day challenge I'm doing. The word is lips. It's obviously over 600 words so it becomes it's own story. Yay! I'm OCD like that. My bad. Okay so anyway, I_ know we saw in an episode that you can see Regina's feet when she sits at her desk but in this fic, I imagine this big marble or wood desk that you can't see her feet. Just go with me here. And yes, I know this has been done a billion and one times but my brain wasn't giving me anything more creative today.__

* * *

><p>"Shh… Shh… There's someone at the door," Regina whispered. She quickly straightened her blouse and fluffed her hair, all while trying to ignore the blonde at her feet.<p>

"Let me up," Emma replied, grabbing Regina's knee only to be shoved back.

"No. Too late. Stay there and be quiet." From under the desk Emma watched the brunette make sure her lipstick wasn't smudged and then call for the person to enter.

"You may come in," she beckoned; her voice more serious than it had been only moments before.

"Hello Regina."

Emma recognized that voice and she'd be lying if she said the green-eyed monster didn't instantly come to life.

"Hello Robin." Noting the slight sadness in Regina's voice, Emma couldn't help but frown. Surely Regina had moved on.

"Regina," he sighed. "Can we talk?"

"I'm actually a bit busy at…"

"I promise it won't take too long," he interrupted.

_Ugh… this guy needs to leave,_ Emma thought.

"I… well… alright," the brunette replied after a moment of hesitation.

Not able to let out an irritated huff, Emma dragged her fingernails up Regina's leg in frustration. When the brunette shivered, the opposite of the expected response, she couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off her lips.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Just a cold chill." Regina nudged Emma with her foot in a warning that Emma did not heed.

Seeing Regina's instant reaction to her fingernails only encouraged her to make a plan and take action. Placing both hands on one of Regina's ankles, she slowly began to massage a path up a smooth, tan leg. She could just barely see Regina's face from her position under the desk but she was able to tell the woman's eyelids were getting heavier, eyes getting darker.

"Regina, are you sure you're alright?"

Regina's eyes shot open almost comically and she nodded, casually waving her hand at the man. "Yes, yes. Sorry. Continue."

Emma listened as the man cleared his throat and continued, "Regina… I know it's been months since Marian came back."

"A year actually," Regina retorted, bitterness seeping out of her town.

_Atta girl._

"Yes, a year. I… I know I chose her…"

_You've got to be kidding me._

Emma's hands at Regina's knee cap now, she moved quietly, placing her lips just before it on the woman's thigh. Regina's lips parted and there was a hitch to her breathing.

"I can't be with her Regina."

_This pretentious asshole is trying to win her back! No way. No fucking way. Nu-uh. I don't think so. Nope._

She trailed her lips up the brunette's thigh, her tongue flicking out and teeth grazing gently every few centimeters

_Not if I have anything to do with it._

Regina's gasp as Emma's lips got teasingly close to her sex was just barely audible enough for Emma's ears. She brought her hands up under Regina's thighs and pulled just slightly, encouraging the woman to scoot forward in her chair.

Robin, continuing to go on and on about how things weren't working between him and Marian, didn't notice the brunette scoot forward slightly. Nor did he notice how extremely turned on she appeared to be, her eyes darkening by the second. Emma could see Regina's nipples straining against her grey dress.

"Regina love, what I'm trying to say is… I'm still in love with you."  
><em>She is <em>NOT _your love._

"Robin I..."

Emma knew it was getting harder for Regina to concentrate, exactly as she had planned. She placed her lips over wet, silk underwear and breathed hot air on Regina's delicious sex. The effect was instant. Regina squirmed in her seat, a hand reaching down to tangle in blonde locks.

_I bet you didn't make her _this _wet _this_ fast _Robin Hood.

"I… Robin…"

Slender fingers were pulling at blonde locks just lightly now, telling her to stop or encouraging her to continue, Emma wasn't sure. So, she went with her own gut and continued. Pulling her hand up, she gently pulled the underwear aside and slid her fingers teasingly across Regina's slit.

The blonde was sure the whole town could've heard the gasp that escaped Regina's lips.

"Robin, I'm really not feeling well. I think… Can we talk about this some other time?"

If Emma could've, she childishly would've stuck out her tongue at the man and shouted VICTORY IS MINE.

"I… well… Sure." Emma heard the man stand, hesitant on what exactly to do next. "When you're ready, you know where to find me."

"Of course dear."

The 'dear' would've made Emma growl had her mouth not been taunting Regina at that moment.

"Alright… I guess I will head out then. I hope you get to feeling better."

"Thank you Robin."

Regina didn't speak again until the door had shut behind the man and she was positive he was far enough away to hear anything. She was just about to moan when she realized Emma was no longer paying her aching sex any attention.

"You had better finish what you started Sheriff Swan or so help me, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do."

Emma was also sure the whole town probably could've heard her responding laugh.


End file.
